Marvin Kawecki
Captain Marvin Kawecki is a Sentinel who appears in Resistance: The Gathering Storm and Resistance: A Hole in the Sky. Biography Kawecki was a Sergeant in 1951, alongside Lieutenant Hale and Private Jim Jasper, in a intelligence mission outside Huron, South Dakota. He is shown to be very experienced and uses the L23 Fareye in combat. The unit was about to extracted but came under an ambush by Chimeran forces, in which Jasper was killed. Kawecki took out an entire squad of Hybrids and other Chimera before escaping with Hale onto a VTOL. Later he was a Non-commissioned Officer (NCO) in which he served with Echo Team in securing a downed Chimeran shuttle in Bear Butte. In the middle of the battle he realized that his men were getting decapitated without anyone seeing any enemies near them, and came to the inclusion that there was a Chameleon stalking them. He quickly told Hale who found it in the fallen Chimeran shuttle attacking Capt. Anton Nash and killed it with a Rossmore shotgun. Kawecki, along with the survivors of his squad, retreated to the Landing Zone and left the battlefield. Thereafter Kawecki along with Hale, Dr. Linda Barrie, Sgt. Gaines, Cpl. Pardo and Cpl. Tim Yorba were selected to take part in Operation Iron Fist. Prior to the operation, he was taken to Denver to see his psychiatrist, Cassandra Aklin, to talk about his problems. Knowing that Hale and Cassie were having some sort of relationship, he told her that Hale was also present. During Operation Iron Fist, Kawecki co-piloted a Stalker with Sgt. Gaines to get into the Chimera stronghold. Once inside they were attacked by Hybrids which they injured Gaines. The team managed to kill the Hybrids and take the facility's lift to get to the floor they needed to retrieve nuclear fuel rods. Once in that area Kawecki and Cpl. Yorba protected Dr. Barrie and Lt. Hale by guarding the elevator. Once they obtained the fuels they tried to make it to the top of the stronghold, but were again attacked by more Hybrids and Gaines was killed. When they finally made it to the top they had to clear out the Anti-Aircraft batteries to allow Harley Purvis and his VTOL, Party Girl to land. Kawecki and his surviving team then escaped on the VTOL, and succeeding their mission. Kawecki later participated in the search for former Secretary of War Henry Walker, who was accused by the Grace administration for defecting to the Chimera, in Chicago. When they arrived at the Freedom First base inside the city, they realize that Walker isn't there, and were then forced to defend the base by Chimera forces. Halfway through the battle, Kawecki along with everyone else was stunned by an Angel's mental blast. However was one of the few affected Freedom First fighters and Sentinels to hold his position and fight back against the back up Chimera, though most of the credit for the battle's success goes to Pvt. Tanner who killed most with his Wraith and Hale destroying the Angel with a LAARK. Kawecki, who acting as a Platoon Sergeant, soon participated in a massive rescue mission. During the mission he and his team were attacked by a Goliath, in which Kawecki commanded all the Sentinels to get into the nearby buildings and fire at it with LAARKs. After the Goliath was destroyed, Kawecki was ordered by Hale to protect the conversion center from more Chimeran forces that are trying to retake the area. Kawecki then ordered one of the Sentinels, Danby, to help Hale in the center, in which they found Walker's body and his recordings. He and the remaining Sentinels thereafter departed the scene. About the time of the fall of America, Kawecki was stationed at the United States' Federal Government's base Freedom Base One in Ozark National Forest, Arkansas. Here he was given the rank of Captain and became secretary of the interior (later President) Thomas Voss' head of security. On April 4th, 1953,Resistance: A Hole in the Sky. "A lot can happen in 90 days.", p.10 Voss contacted Lucy just before they left Freedom Base. On July 3rd he mentioned that it was 90 days previously, which is April 4th Kawecki, Voss and 15 other soldiers had left the base on a mission to New York. ''Resistance: A Hole in the Sky'' They had reached New York, after obtaining 9 casaulties on July 3rd, 1953 and made it to a headquarters later that day, where they had met up with Dr. Fyodor Malikov as well as many other Sentinels. When speaking to former teammates Budry, Tim Yorba and Russ Dana, Kawecki says that "If [runs into Capelli, He'll blow his fucking brains out." due to Capelli giving the same treatment to Kawecki's former teammate and friend, Nathan Hale. The next day, Kawecki led a failed assault on the main Chimeran Tower in New York, which took the lives of all men except himself, the President, Malikov, Rigg and Mason. On October 27th, 1953, Kawecki fought off Judge George Ramsey's New American Republic regulators who had attacked Freedom Base One in an attempt to overthrow President Voss and steal 5,000 Hale Vaccine inoculations. Kawecki and his men held them off for a while before being forced to pull out and blow the cavern in order to save as many people as possible. He and the rest of the survivors marched to Freedom Base Two, Ouachita National Forest, Arkansas but three days into the march he and his men fought of a pack of Howlers, which inflicted a few casaulties to the men. Kawecki was assigned to the task of eliminating Judge Ramsey by President Voss on November 28th, and commanded Scout Calvin Rawlings, Sergeant Pasco and 11 other men, after an assault which destroyed Chimeran Conversion Center near Sparks, Oklahoma on December 3rd, Kawecki and his men arrived at Tunnel-Through, Oklahoma on January 4th, 1953. Realizing his men couldn't take control of the settlement, he went around the neighbourhood looking for people to join the United States Army and stumbled upon Haven on January 10th. In Haven, he bumped into Capelli and keeping the promise he made his Sentinel peers back in July, pulled out a HE .44 Magnum and tried to avenge Hale's death, luckily for Capelli, Haven citizen Frank Potter knocked Kawecki over with his cane, causing the shot Kawecki had fired with the intention of hitting Capelli in the head to nip Capelli's right shoulder instead. This move caused a confrontation between the Army and Haven, as all soldiers drew up their weapons but Capelli's wife Susan had her Marksman pointing at the downed Kawecki threatening to fire if the soldiers didn't lower their weapons. Kawecki not wanting a firefight, or to lose his life, ordered his men to follow that command. After a brief exchange of words, he found out that Susan was Hale's sister, which made him change his mind a little on his view of Capelli. With help from a few communities in the area, Kawecki commanded the First Battle for Tunnel-Through but during the battle his command post was ambushed by regulators. As he turned around to fight back, a shotgun blew off his face, killing him instantly. Physical Appearance Even though Kawecki is the most appeared character from both the novels very little is written about his appearance. He had short dark hair, a weather seamed face, squinty eyes and fingerless knit gloves. In The Gathering Storm he is a sniper, but in A Hole in the Sky he never uses a rifle and wears glasses. So he could of possibly been injured in battle affecting his eyesight. Trivia *Kawecki presumely left Echo Team because his codename, Echo-Five, which is also the code name for Corporal Joseph Capelli. He presumably moved before Capelli joined Echo Team. Both Capelli and Kawecki knew each other though. *He seems to be Nathan Hale's right hand man which could mean that he was third in charge of Echo Team after Hank Leavitt and Hale. *Out of all the main characters from the novels, Kawecki appears most and provides big roles in both. (Bigger in the second one though, as he replaces Hale as the main soldier.) Sources Category:SRPA Category:Sentinels Category:Resistance: The Gathering Storm Characters Category:Resistance: A Hole in the Sky Characters